silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluoride in the water
Wrote this out once but i messed up cause it went away from the page. still new to this type stuff and just kinda playing with the new silent hills stuff in my mind. I was thinking since it was talking about the tap water to not be trusted and talking about a broadcast being true. Maybe they are talking about the Fluoride in the water. It was said Commiuntinest put Fluoride in the water to effect the minds of americans. I tend to like reading about conspricy theories and this one seems to line up a bit with the game. It was broadcasted mainly on radios about this messing with your mind. Some even thought it might be a way to control you. So if the fluoride was able to control you it might be able to cause you to kill your family. Maybe even putting you in a sleep walking type state. Cause you to think your just roaming non stop as your brain trys to hint for you to wake up and hint at what you have done. They say coma patients the mind trys to hint for the person to wake up. Maybe that why you have to hear your crimes, see your fears. Unable to escape roaming in a circle. There is no death because your not truelly living. Just trapped within your mind. Repeating the numbers over and over again, going off of the fact it might be meaning to look in the bath tub. That could either be your mind messing with you to try to get you to kinda snap out of it. or maybe hinting at a chemical being used in the water. and it telling you to look behind you, could mean to go back to the bathroom not looking behind you to get scared. Or the numbers could be like a trigger, causeing the mind control to spread like an infection because alot of people drink tap water. hearing those numbers might cause them to go into this mode. The dad normaly being seen as the strongest of the house would be the best one to control because it would a good soilder. And if they are willing to kill their own family then you know their fully under your control. Maybe even useing the families at a test to see if the chemicals are working. Starting it in one area before putting their plan in full effect. Or it could be a cover up blameing it on the communist when it could be someone else doing it. Maybe all the silent hill games are just someone trapped in their own self made hell. If you cant face what you done but you need to. It normally will come forward. Maybe the fact that you cant see your character face is because its you. The game is actuaclly your mind and trying to tell you this stuff. Your a gamer so what better way to try to express this to you other than in like a game. It why it a bit different for people. We all act differently. This is to push your mind and make you think. Because nothing they can make is as scary as our imagations when we are with ourselves. so what better way to scare people then push their minds and make them think. I know my theory not the best but i figure i post it out there as thought.